In the event of engine failure, a helicopter can employ autorotation to execute a safe landing, wherein the main rotor system of the helicopter is turned by the action of air moving up through the rotor. This generates lift and drag to slow the descent of the helicopter. Autorotation can allow the helicopter to descend and land safely without the use of the main engine. Autorotation can be particularly useful for single engine helicopters.